Life of Maito Naruto
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: After the Kyuubi attacked, Sandaime Hokage orders the youthful Maito Gai to raise Naruto. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all….


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Life of Maito Naruto

Summery: After the Kyuubi attacked, Sandaime Hokage orders the youthful Maito Gai to raise Naruto. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all….

Chapter 1

Sandaime Hokage was tried. The village was in came out from a disaster from an attack of the Kyuubi. A few days ago, the recent Yondaime Hokage sealed the legendary demon within his son to protect the village at the cost of his life. Yondaime hoped that his people would view his son as the savior

But his wish was denied as many tried to kill the boy including some villagers, a maid, a caretaker, a genin, some chuunins , a few Jounins, and a selected radical ANBUs.

Sarutobi wondered if this is what his father felt like when they were old.

At his desk, he had order a particular Jounin to up here late at night. It was the best so that most people were sleeping and almost none would hear their conversations.

This particular Jounin was Maito Gai. While this person was a young adult, he was the best option for the mission that Sandaime Hokage had.

Blam!

That was the sound of the green beast smashing in to greet the Hokage.

"Greetings Hokage-sama! You are back to your former position which shows how youthful are you!"

Sandaime laughed nonchalantly.

"Yes that might be true, but I do feel too old…"

"None sense! The flames of youth burns brightly within you!" shouted Gai.

"Uh, yes I do hope so. But I have not order you here to talk about that. I have an important mission for you that is only fitting for somebody youthful as you. It is at least an A rank mission, possibility a S rank mission."

"Oh? What kind of mission that requires such youthfulness?" inquired Gai.

"Tell me first, what is your personal opinions of Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Sandaime.

Gai went into his thinking pose. "I have heard many unyouthful things said about him. But I only know he is a baby, a jailor of the Kyuubi and the protector of Konoha. I also know that our recent decease Yondaime wanted Naruto as a hero. But the villagers are being extremely unyouthful, not respecting the wishes of Yondaime."

Sandaime nodded. "That's true but I still haven't heard your opinion."

"Naruto has the power of youth beyond what I can have which is to control the demon. I have no hate against him since he is only a baby. After all the villagers are unable to see that it is impossible for a baby to destroy the village."

"I'll see. Perhaps you are fit for the mission that I am going to give you then," spoke Sandaime.

"Yes what is it?" asked Gai.

"What would think if I had ordered you to raise Naruto?"

"Oh, I do not know about that! On one hand if I raise Naruto, I could reignite the flames of youth within the villager's hearts to let them know that Naruto was no demon! But on the other hand, I do not have much experience in handling children nor have much money on hand to take care him."

"So it is done then! I Sandaime Hokage asked Maito Gai to take this A rank mission, possibility a S rank mission, to raise Uzumaki Naruto. Do you accept?"

"Yosh I will accept with my hearts content. I will protect him from all the evilness that may surround him!"

"Great, I grant you the mission. Come here, I'll tell you a secret that is extremely classify that nobody must know," said Sandaime.

"Yes?" inquired Gai coming close to the old man.

"This child you are caring is the son of Yondaime."

There was a sudden slient. Sandaime was really concern and he looked at Gai. He was shocked to see the Jounin's eyes swelling with tears.

"The father did the most ultimate sacrifice against his own very son's happiness for the sake for a better future of others. I will do my best to protect Naruto and I will raise him with my burning fury of youth as his father would want his son to be! Thank you for bestowing such honor to me," sobbed Gai as he gave a bear crushing hug to the old man who felt a sound of crunch.

Later on, Sandaime had to get some support for his back.

000

Author's notes:

I always wonder what would happen if Gai raised Naruto instead. Well if you got any idea, I like to hear your thoughts! Pretty sure this is the first story to have Gai raising Naruto.


End file.
